Nozzle rings are integral components that in general comprise an annular external shroud, a multiplicity of blade sheets and, if necessary, an annular internal shroud. Nozzle rings are used for example in high-pressure or low-pressure compressors of aircraft engines.
In a conventional manufacturing method, one-piece turbine blades, consisting of a blade sheet and an external platform are first manufactured by forging, casting or an ECM (electrochemical machining) process. Subsequently, in general, four to six such turbine blades are soldered together to form segments. In such a method, the comparatively high manufacturing costs are disadvantageous.
The object of the present invention is to create a manufacturing method for a nozzle ring of a gas turbine of the type specified above that can be executed as simply and as economically as possible. In addition, a nozzle ring that is economical to manufacture is to be created.